The long waited moment
by MelyThePenguinx3
Summary: After waiting for the right moment Onodera makes a confession Takano always wishes to hear. ONESHOT! First Fanfic :D sorry if this is a crappy summary xP


**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction so sorry for any bad grammar I'm not that really good at grammar but I love writing and yaoi! What a great combination! Anyways I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi I really wish I do but all I own is the idea :3

Anyways ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**'The Confession'**

"Takano-san are you in there?" After knocking a few times Onodera knew that the raven haired man attempt to open the door was now futile.

'I wonder where he went' Onodera pondered and checked the time on his phone

**'8:35 P.M'**

'Is he stuck at a meeting? No there wasn't any meeting for this afternoon. Then where?'

'I-Is he on a date? No. Well w-why do I care?'

**'You do care**' He sighed knowing the truth. Onodera Ritsu was now fully in love with his ex-lover from 10 years ago. After many attempts to forget about him by heart and mind he knew that it was impossible to forget.

After thinking that he was 'no way in hell was he going to fall in love with him' he knew that was a lie."I will make you fall in love with me again!" Remembering what Takano had in their early moments of reuniting after 10 years he left after that statement without saying anything else letting Onodera process the whole thing out.

He sighed once more then after that he made a decision to go back home until he heard the elevator ding.

And the man who he was looking for was right there.

"Onodera why are you here?" The brunette yelped getting out of his own mind and realized his surroundings.

"A-Ah y-you see I just w-wanted to you see u-um" the flustered newbie editor forgot why he was knocking at his door or even standing there in the first place.

'**It's because you wanted to see him**' the voice in his mind always tell the truth cause of that he hated it.

Takano cocked his eyebrows and his golden eyes silently observed the brunette he then sighed

"You probably haven't eaten, have you?"

"I-I uh" The growled of Onodera's stomach answer the question for him. Onodera blushed.

'Dammit stomach you deceived me once again' He twitched

Takano chuckled

"Come on in" Onodera sighed knowing that resisting won't be any good. He then begin to make his way into Takano's apartment. Onodera eyed the grocery bag 'So he went to the grocery store' He sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't on a date.

As Takano put the grocery on the kitchen table he got out the ingredients to make the dinner.

"Ah! Do you want any help?" Onodera asked

Takano eyed him "Knowing you, you're probably going to chop your fingers off" Onodera pouted and blushed knowing the truth.

**'It hurts'**

Takano noticed the lack of response of the newbie he sighed

"Fine you can help but be careful" Onodera gleamed in happiness knowing that Takano still wanted him to help.

"Okay!" Takano couldn't help but smile of his lover (Or so in his mind until Onodera confesses his feelings to him)

After fixing the Dinner without any shed of blood or chopping of finger the dinner turned out pretty well.

"Wahh~! It's look so delicious" Onodera started at the food that both he and Takano made.

"You not pretty bad yourself" Takano chuckled Onodera processed that statement. He then began to blush ferociously. The reaction made Takano laugh even more than before.

After the laughing subsided the two ate in comfortable silence with a few exchanged of conversation here and there the dinner turned out pretty well. They are now are sitting on the couch Onodera on the left side of the couch hands on his lap. While Takano is sitting on the right side of the couch with his right arm laying on the arm rest while his left hand was occupied with the remote control currently flipping through channels.

Onodera looked at Takano with his usual stoic face his own heart was beating rapidly.

'S-Should I tell him now?' 'He always told me he loves me endlessly without thinking about it' He sighed Takano took noticed of that.

"What wrong?" Takano stared at Onodera eyes full of concern

"Ah nothing just thinking"

Takano stared at him for a little more then continued his focus on flipping through more channels.

'I should tell him right he deserves it after waiting for that long I am deeply in love with him. How can he just grab my heart again and give it what it really needs fill me with want and never have the urge to let him go again.'

**'Again'**

'No that cannot happen I have to do this in order for him not to leave me' Onodera gathered up every courage he has and started his confession towards his old/new found love.

"Takano-san"

"Hm?" Takano stared at Onodera making him flustered he knew that he had to do this now in order not to lose Takano

"I-I know that you are always asking for me to tell you my true feelings-"Onodera trailed off and continue while staring at Takano's slightly widen eyes dropping the remote control that was used to flip the channels onto the floor landing with a thud.

"A-After sorting my mind out of everything I think I realized the true emotion I have of you" He took a deep breath and started directly into Takano's eyes.

"**Masamune"**

Takano eyes widen even more after hearing his first name be said by the person he loves the most.

"**I-I Love Y-You**!" Onodera confessed with a deeply colored blush covering practically his whole face.

For a moment everything thing was quiet it took Takano time to process everything after that an alluring smile was adorned on his face. Onodera blushed seeing the beautiful smile being shown off his handsome face. Takano quickly took Onodera into a tight embrace.

Onodera while suffocating slowly felt relief after the huge confession feeling the weight on his shoulder start to subside. After the hug Takano pulled Onodera into a passionate kiss. After separating Takano looked into Onodera's eyes. Golden colored eyes meeting Emerald colored ones.

"You know waiting for it was actually really worth it" Takano smirked making Onodera blush.

Takano picked Onodera up bridal style and took him into his bedroom with a flustered Onodera. You might think they had sex and climaxed together and such but no you naughty person. After, setting Onodera down on Takano's bed and him climbing on it also. They cuddled against each other and fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other arms forgetting to turn off the television.

* * *

So how was that pretty cliche huh? xD Welp nothing more can be done other than 'damn this was so "Beautiful" ' xD I'm Funny huh? Anyways Yeah ….. ._. So that ending though the poor television was turned on ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading this 'Marvelous' story.

Until we meet again ;D


End file.
